Just Around the Corner
by Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark
Summary: The Dawson's are a really poor family that are moving next door to the super rich family, the Moon's. Once the two families meet, the parents and grandparents are at it like dogs. They hate each other. But who said anything about their kids. Will young Ally fall in love with player Austin Moon?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know I'm writing a different fanfic at the moment but I saw this tv show and its in a different language and it so matched... AUSTIN AND ALLY! So sit back and relax.**

**Note: There will be more characters added to the families.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think a 7th grader would own Austin and Ally? Just... no.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"Nelson? Can you please give read your report out to everyone?" A teacher with brown hair pulled back into a loose bun says.

Nelson just sits there with his report in hand.

The teacher furrows her eyebrow. "What's wrong Nelson?"

"Nothing, Ms. Fitz." Nelson says getting out of his chair.

Slowly, Nelson makes his way up to the front of the classroom. He takes a look at the whole class and looks back at his blank report.

Maybe if I just make it all up, she'll believe me. Nelson thinks to himself. "First of all, I have a huge family. My grandparents, mom, dad, sister, and brother. Live with us. My mom, Cheryl, has beautiful brown hair with matching blue eyes. She must be the most beautifulest mom in the whole world. Then there's my dad, Samuel, he works at a music shop but I barely get to see him anymore that I don't even remember how he looks like!**(A/N: I know his names Lester but I have a little twist in this story.)** I also have an aunt named Theresa;she's the model for Islandia (A/N: They live in Islandia, Florida Sorry for the inconvenience.) Then there's my sister, Ally, her life is like a soap opera. She sits in front of the tv all day and she just watches soap operas all day. Whenever my grandma wants her to do something, she just sits there in front of the tv; engaged with whatever's on." Everyone laughs at Nelson's remark.

"My brother, Dez, just plays the guitar for a living. He only plays in front of our house and his singing makes my ears bleed. Then there's my grandma, she always yells at us to do something. She even yells at my grandpa to stop falling asleep. Oh I almost forgot about grandpa. Well, he usually sleeps all day so that's about it." Nelson says loud and clearly to the class.

"Well, that was a nice presentation Nelson. Can I please get you-" The teacher gets interrupted by the bell?

Nelson immediately shots out like a rocket out of the classroom. He runs over to an elderly woman with light brown hair, who is waiting for him by the other side of the school. "Nelson dear, how was your report?" She asked him sweetly.

"It was awesome! I told her about my beautiful grandma." Nelson says innocently.

She eyes him warily. "So I take it that she believed the whole thing. I told you it was a good idea to not do your report!" The little old woman says proudly.

Nelson smiles wide. After a few steps, an 16 year old girl with medium length brown and brown doe eyes with a bluebird tee shirt on and a blue skirt stopping to her knees with brown boots joins in. "Hi Mrs. Nelly. Hey Nelson." The girl says while ruffling Nelson's hair.

"Hey Ally! I just finished talking to my class and telling them how beautiful you are." Nelson says kindly.

Ally smiles at him as they keep walking. Then a 18 year old guy with red hair and brown eyes with a plaid shirt on and baggy jeans walks over to the group and he puts and arm around Ally and Nelson. "Hello everyone. Dez has arrived!" He announces.

"Oh I haven't noticed." Ally says sarcastically.

They all keep walking as a 25 year old woman with curly brown hair and plain brown eyes walks in a fashionista way into the group of four. "Don't worry everyone! I'm here!"

Nelson just keeps looking towards the out in the open;ignoring his aunts craziness. His aunt almost says something but is cut off by an old man coming from behind them and greeting them. "Hello everyone. How did you do are your report Nelson?"

Once again, Nelson ignores the question. As they approach the tiny shabby house, Nelson's grandpa, Mr. Gilbert, opened the door to find food already organized on the table. "Food!" Nelson and Toby exclaim in unison.

Ally lets out a sigh. "You guys are starting to sound like Niall from One Direction being overly obsessed with Nandos." Ally says warily.

Nelson walks up to his mother who is in the kitchen. "Mom! What kind of crap did you cook today?" Nelson asks happily.

His mother had her jaw wide open and she was distraught. "Nelson! Who taught you to say that?"

Nelson shrugs. "Grandma always tells me to say that every time you cook."

Cheryl throws an evil glare at Mrs. Nelly way. But she couldn't help but regret the glare. Cheryl was one of those people who are really nice and that would never hurt a fly. That's why everyone loved her.

The phone suddenly starts to ring. "I'll get it." Cheryl says politely.

She runs over to where the old fashioned telephone was sitting. "Hello?"

The person on the other line talks to her for a while. Cheryl drops the phone and her eyes widen. Tears start to stream down her face.

* * *

**Cliffy! I hope you guys loved it and I'm going to be posting the new chapter up in a few.**

**Peace out lovies and type something up in that review box!**

**Review!**

**:3**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapters up! :) Oh and I watched the second episode today and I got really tired because I ended up watching the whole season and I will probably end up writing something wrong... Oh and I've changed up the 1st chapter so please go chec it out! And I was wondering if I should add in parts other than Ally meeting Austin? That's going to be the question of the day so please answer it! Enjoy lovies! R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

_Back in Miami... _

A man wearing butler clothes and thinning brown hair, started preparing breakfast for the Moon family. The man put the bread on the table, the eggs with crisped Turkey Bacon, the orange juice in all of the right places. The man smiles at his work.

The butler then runs upstairs, waking up the owner of the house. Ms. Francessca. "Madam the breakfast is served."

Francessca sits up from the bed and she lifts up her eye mask. "Bonjour Peter."

Peter leaves the room and he goes into a different room. "Mrs. Isabella? Nicholas? Breakfast is served." Peter says to the couple in the room. The woman has a blonde pixie cut with warm brown eyes. While the man had thinning brown hair with brown eyes. The woman was on the floor and she had her legs spread out with her face on the carpet.

"We're coming down in a momento Peter," the woman responds in an annoying voice.

"Oh and we will have breakfast on the terrace. No questions asked," the man pipes up.

"But-" Peter starts.

"On the terrace!" Nicholas says in a demanding voice.

Peter sighs and he just leaves the room to go to the next room. In the next room, Peter finds a 16 year old boy with sandy blonde hair, sprawled all over the bed with his thumb in his mouth. "Mr. Austin?" Peter says in a loud voice.

No answer from the boy with blonde hair.

"Mr. Austin?" Peter repeats again.

Still no answer.

Peter walks out of the room quietly and he walks into the room next to Young Austin's room. In the next room he finds a tall skinny 18 year old girl with Jet Black hair and matching brown eyes, looking through her walk-in closet. "Ms. Trish?"

"I know Peter! I'm going to get dressed!" Trish tells Peter harshly.

"Shh! You might wake up Mr. Austin!" Peter adds a wink.

A grin plasters onto the tall girls face. She immediately grabs the full glass of ice cold water from her bed and she runs to the room that is right next to her. She opens the room to Austin's room and she tip-toes towards his bed. Trishs' smile grows wildly.

As the cold water hits Austin's body, he wakes up with water in his mouth. He spits out the water and he begins to yell at his older sister. "Trish!" Austin yells loudly. Loud enough for Francessca to hear.

Trish runs down the stairs of the house, cackling madly. When she reaches the breakfast table, Francessca eyes her. "What did you do to my grandson?"

Trish gasps. "Why would I harm Austin? I love my brother so dearly!" She says as she snickers under her breath.

"Where are Isabella and Nicholas?" Francessca asks, still wondering what Trish did to Austin.

Peter comes in and he stands next to Francessca with his perfect posture. "They wanted to eat out in the terrace."

Francessca purses her lips out. "Well, tell them to come down here."

Peter nods his head and he walks back upstairs to the terrace. When he sees Isabella and Nicholas, he closes his eyes slowly and he reopens them. "Mrs. Isabella, Madam would like you guys to come downstairs."

Nicholas opens his newspaper up and scan it quickly before closing it. "Well, I don't want to see that woman you call _Madam's _face." He spat angrily.

Peter takes a deep sigh before leaving the terrace. When he reaches the dining table, he tells Francessca what Nicholas said but in a politer way. "Well, if they won't come down here then we will go up to them."

Francessca, Trish, Peter, and Austin, who recently just got dressed, go up to the terrace. When they arrive they hear Nicholas talking to Isabella. "Because Bella, I don't want to see your mom so early in the morning." He spat at his wife as he reopens his newspaper.

"Well, your still going to see me." Francessca says in a sing-songy voice. Nicholas just keeps staring at his newspaper. "A good day, isn't it?" She says politely.

A scowl appears on Nicholas's face. "Was, it was a good day."

He raises the newspaper back up to his face;ignoring Francessca.

_Meanwhile Across the Street... _

A 42 year old man with Jet Black hair, lies in his bed in his underwear;dreaming happily until his phone starts ringing. He smacks his lips and he picks up his phone from the other side of the bed. "Hello?" He says in a sleepy voice.

No response comes from the other line.

The man realizes that it's his alarm;telling him its time for work. His eyes widen and he runs over to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he gets done with his shower he gets back into his room and he changes into his underwear. He runs up onto the rooftop to find pants. Across the street, Francessca, Peter, Isabella, Austin, and Nicholas could see the man in his underwear;trying to find some pants. "I can't believe you ever dated that imbecile." Nicholas spat.

Isabella just looked down at her hands;ignoring the comment her husband just made.

The man grabs a pair of pants and a shirt. He runs downstairs into his room. He falls over in attempt to put his pants on. "Yo buddy! We're late!" The man yells as he puts his sock on that has a hole where the big toe is supposed to go.

He sighs and moves the sock into a different position. The man then shoves a shoe onto his foot and he runs into the kitchen. He grabs a couple of eggs and he starts up the stove. While he makes the eggs, another 42 year old man with light brown hair and green eyes, comes out in professional clothes. "Lucas! We're late! Grab your own sandwich and let's get out of here!" The man with Jet Black hair yells at the Brunne.

"I'm all ready Logan. Calm down, I already made my sandwich and everything." Lucas goes over to the nearest table and he grabs a sandwich with an already cooked egg inside the bread.

Lucas stands by the door; waiting for Logan. As Logan finishes cooking his breakfast, he walks out the door with Logan.

A car suddenly beeps behind them. They both turn around to find Nicholas in his car. The two men looked at each other with smiles on their faces. "Can you please take us to work?" They say in unison.

Nicholas shrugs his shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

Logan and Lucas run over to the car and they get into their seats. Discreetly, Nicholas looks at them distastefully.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and I promise you that Austin will meet Ally in either the 3rd or 4th chapter! I don't know! I'm not sure because the episode controls its own and I don't want to skip stuff because alot of this has to do with their relationship. **

**Question of the Day:**

**Do you think I should give you guys the whole episode? Or just the Auslly and Tez stuff? Because then I get to finish the whole thing before school starts and I'm not going to be on Fanfiction as much and I'll be on only on Friday, Saturdays, and Sundays.**

**Review! I accept Anonymous reviews!**

**:3**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**


	3. A sorta Chapter and a sorta AN:

Hey everyone! So I know I haven't updated in like forever! But I will after exams because I have'em on Friday, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday and then I'm off! I swear I will update once I get my IPad back! I just got to sneak on my laptop real quick (I got it taken away since I got a C on my report card :/ I seriously hate Pre-Al since we have to learn about High School; stuff in like 7th grade! FML) So since I'm adding this on to some other fanfics I'll have them all in one! So here are some previews!

The Girls Next Door:

"Greg? There you are! You went so far ahead of me that I thought I lost you!" I look at Holly with a confused look.

"What are you talking about you went ahead of me?"

Holly gives me an even stranger look. "No you passed me and your bike went out of control. I tried to catch up with you and I did. Are you sure your okay?"

I nod my head. I just felt really weird in the woods. Something felt familiar about it. And creepy. "Wait Holly?"

"Yes?"

"We're in the Devil Worshipper woods aren't we?"

* * *

Just Around the Corner:

Ally woke up from the noises that came from outside. "What is going on out there?" she mutters to herself.

Quietly, she gets up and walks out of her room and to the main door. She looks outside and she sees nothing. "Ugh well, I can't go back to sleep so I might as well walk around."

Ally walks over to the lamp post and wraps her arm it as she looks across the street at the Moon's house. "If only my mom didn't hate each other."

She grabbed out a piece of paper out of her pocket and looked at the song she had just wrote about Dallas, her boyfriend. She just couldn't get her mind off of him.

Suddenly, the wind blew the paper out of her hands and onto the road. She scowled and went to go grab the piece of paper. Ally carefully walked to pick up the paper. Meanwhile, a person who didn't see Ally crashed into her.  
The person got out of the car and looked at Ally. "Crap it."

That driver was...

* * *

Dork Meets Dork:(I'm only starting writing it again is because you guys kept requesting it so here it is!)

I slowly turn around to find Zach walking up to me. "Hey Bailey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit later."  
I look over at Brandon and he smiles at me. "I'd love to!"

"Cool, I'll see you later then." He turns and walks away.

I look back at Brandon. "Okay so I didn't flirt with him but he asked me to hang later. Does that count?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Sure I guess so. Hey, I'll be right back, I need to go talk to Nikki real quick. I'll be right back."

Brandon walks away and leaves me alone in the hall. _I guess I should meet up with Mackenzie since she's making me_

* * *

**Okay so I still have writer's block for Dork Meets Dork because I haven't updated in like forever so yeah It's gonna take me a while to get off of it but trust me it'll work out!) So I'll updall of my stories when Christmas break starts (for me its next thursday!) So I'll try to do that new fanfic that I was supposed to do again (What Does it Take) and I'll try to post How Does it Take but it doesn't help when I post the first chapter (it has nothing to do with Good Luck Charlie in the fuirst chapter!) and people report it just because they don't give me time to post the frigging second chapter! And people just randomly look at my story they'll be all like "I know I haven't read the New Girl Series but this has nothing to do with GLC" and I'll be all "IDGAF if you didn't read it yet! It's not my prob" Oh sorry for ranting :/ I'm just stressed from school and everything! Oh by the way there's this new account by this person who writes song fics and they write them anonymously because their afraid Critics United will catch'em. They're gonna start posting song fics soon (oh by the way I know them so thats how I know) Anywhooooo bye!**

**Read, Review, and Favorite are appreciated!  
**

**:3  
**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark  
**


End file.
